cryptidfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Tapes
Lost Tapes is a Half-Hour thriller telivision series on Animal planet. The footage caught on the victim's vidio tape is basicly people who caught cryptids on tape. also, it says in the beginning: the following story shows the possibility that hidden creatures exist. here is the episode guide: SEASON 1 Episode 1 EL Chupacabra Episode 1 october 30 2008 A family (a mother, a father, and their daughter who is using the camcorder) attempts to cross the border from Mexico to the United States. In the desert, they hear strange sounds and fear that something is stalking them.Eventually they are filmed fleeing from something in terror. Later in the night, two U.S. Border patrol officers find the parents dead from a strange neck wound, but there is very little blood. They also find the daughter who is mentally traumatized. As the officers search for other survivors, their cameras record a brief glimpse of something with glowing eyes (signs of an animal with night vision) in the bushes. When the creature snarls and charges at them, the officers open fire and flee. Deaths:4 confirmed: the parents,a raccoon,and a ghopher. glimpse of cryptid: 1.A canine figure appears as a heat signature on an infrared camera. 2.A pair of glowing eyes are also visible on the Border Patrol officers mini-cameras before they shoot at the Chupacabra. SEASON 1 EPISODE 2 Bigfoot Episode 2 October 30 2008 Deep in the woods, a naturalist and forest ranger, Rachel H. Glen is studying . She discovers and disables several wire traps in the area, one of which she gets caught in. She doesn't know that she is being stalked by a poacher. She finds that one of her surveillance cameras has been tampered with. She investigates a den, assuming that it belongs to a bear. After sending the hair sample to her friend, they discover that the hair is "primate like." She has a few run-ins with the poacher, who is implied to be responsible for the declining bear population. When Rachel acquires the poacher's video camera, she realizes that he is stalking her. She writes about how she feels like "something" is also watching over her, with little indication of what it is. She is then ambushed by the poacher at her home, but as he tries to run off, he is killed in a scuffle with a mostly-unseen but apparently very large and strong creature. At the end, the naturalist abandons her work, declaring that there are more things in life yet to be discovered. This is the first episode where the protagonist emerges unhurt both physically and mentally. She is disgusted to see the dead poacher hanging from the tree though. Deaths:1 confirmed: 1.The poacher was battered to death and found hanging from his own trap. Apparently, the creature was trying to protect Rachel. Glimpse of cryptid: 1.A dark figure or entity can be seen in the woods on several occasions by the security camera as well as the ranger's camera. 2. After the death of the poacher the creature's hand is quickly seen disappearing into the night. SEASON 1 EPISODE 3 Monster of Monterey Episode 3 January 6 2009 In the summer of 2007, professional sailor and magazine writer Sharon Novak is broadcasting her solo sailing trip around the world over the net, while chatting with her boyfriend and co-writer, Charles, back home. As Sharon begins her final approach home to , her boat is struck several times. Although her boyfriend suggests that she not go into the water, she dives to inspect her backup motor engine, finding it clogged with a chunk of what she assumes is whale flesh. She follows a distress call to an abandoned boat, with what appears to be blood all over one side. Panicked now, she decides that she definitely should not go into the water. One of her cameras is destroyed and she investigates, but she is struck thrice more and falls overboard. She is last seen struggling to get back in her boat as it drifts off and is never seen again. Deaths:Two confirmed 1. Sharon fails to make it back to the boat and either drowns or gets eaten by the creature. 2.An unnamed, previous victim's blood is seen on an empty boat, indicating that the creature had killed him. Glimpse of cryptid: 1.it can be seen twice on the top of the screen from the camera views. In the first glimpse, the creature is passing by the boat while the woman is on board. 2.next, it is heading for her after she fell overboard. 3.when the camera goes into the water for the last time, a gray log-like shilouette is seen streaking across the screen. SEASON 1 EPISODE 4 honey island swamp monster Episode 4 January 6 2009 Dr. Chapman and her nephew, Ethan, are surveying the for gator population following , unaware that the legendary Swamp Monster of Honey Island (also known as the Tainted Keitre) is in their area. After a gator eats/crushes their tracking gear, the duo try to exit the swamp but only get lost. There they meet a fisherman named Bud Ray, camping in the area. At one point Ethan steps in a nest of large, hard-shelled eggs. Bud Ray warns them to stay at his camp once it becomes dark, telling them stories about the legendary Swamp Monster that stalks the bayou at night to hunt. However, Dr. Chapman is of this, believing it to be the Bayou's equivalent of the . Around midnight, the creature appears and attacks the trio; the fisherman is found hurt outside the tent as they rush in. The monster soon swipes at them and destroys the tent entrance, but the trio make it through the night alive after firing at the monster. All that is left in the end are eggshells of an unknown species. The epilogue states that Dr. Chapman and her nephew continue to search the swamp for evidence of the creature, while Bud Ray still goes out to the bayou but is fearful to go out at night. Deaths:None. although Ethan steps on one of the monster's eggs, killing the embryo. Glimpse of cryptid: 1.A hairy, bipedal creature can be seen through the foliage when the two are walking through the swamp with Bud Ray. 2.The hand and part of the upper body of the creature can be seen tearing through the tent. SEASON 1 EPISODE 5 Oklahoma Octopus January 13 2009 episode 5 A group of teens decide to spend their last time together at a nearby lake, which is infamous for its high drowning rate, which is believed by some to be caused by a species of freshwater octopus. After swimming out to a raft, they are attacked by one or more of these creatures which attempt to pick them off one by one as part of their food source. By the end of the night, two of the five teens barely escape, while the bodies of the other three teens were never found. The two that survived were said to have "unexplained blisters on their limbs". Deaths:three confirmed Three of the teens are killed and presumably eaten by the beast. Glimpse of cryptid: 1.Tentacles like those of an octopus can be seen coming out of the water several times. Season 1 EPISODE 6 Devil dragon January 20 2009 episode 6 Survivalist Tim Akron is filming a survival show on a remote island near Australia. The premise is that he is dropped into a remote environment with no food, no crew, and no contact with the outside world for seven days.During a demonstration on how to capture burrowing animals for food, he is bitten on the forearm by an unseen creature. Within a day the bite becomes badly infected, and he must constantly flee the creature, which is stalking the man after biting him, similar to the behavior of . By the second night, Tim runs to a village about five miles away to get medical help, but then the creature makes its move and attacks. Tim is dragged into the bushes after dropping his camera. His body was never found. The following day, natives find his camera equipment covered in saliva; tests show that it is swarming with bacteria and belongs to a "yet to be identified" reptilian species. Deaths:one confirmed Tim was attacked and supposedly killed by the creature. Glimpse of cryptid: 1. Part of the creature is briefly seen as it knocks over the camera. SEASON 1 EPISODE 7 Cave demons January 27 2009 episode 7 On January 25, 2002, United States Marine Forces in Afghanistan experience sonar interference coming from a cave near Tora Bora, which screws up their sonar cave-mapping system. Believing it to be a jamming device built by the Taliban or Al-Queda, three U.S. Marines, Corporals Sawyer and Wade, and sergeant Carlos Ramos, investigate the cave, using helmet cameras to record their mission, which is to find the source of the interference and destroy it. As they venture deeper into the cave they discover large amounts of bats and guano all over the cave. Corporal Wade falls into a booby trap and falls into a lower section of the cave, breaking his back. As he lies there, he spots something flying past. The others find him and he seems delirious, and mutters that what he saw looked "like a lady" (possibly a reference to how most batlike cryptids are known to have eerily feminine features). One of the remaining Marines shouts excitedly that a woman might be down there and can help them, but the other dismisses it as a hallucination. The remaining Marines quickly reach his position and decide to investigate the signal first which was close to their position. As they reach the signal, the signal disappears and reappears at Wade's position. Wade is then heard firing off his M4 carbine and screams of pain. The two Marines rush to his position only to find him dead. The two Marines leave Wade's body to find the interference. They come across "a whole nest of them", as described by one of the Marines and are attacked by an entire swarm of the creatures. It destroys their flashlights as they fire their weapons at the creatures. A rescue party is sent in after the booby trap causes the team to lose radio contact with the outside, and the rescue party only finds Ramos limping away from the cave and with a rare case of rabies. He is sent home and reunited with his wife and kids. It is theorized that the Marines' gunfire somehow killed or wounded the creatures as they left the sergeant to leave the cave alive. The bodies of Wade and Sawyer were never recovered. Deaths:two confirmed Wade is attacked, killed, and even partially decapitated by an unknown flying creature. Sawyer's death is unknown. It's possible that the creatures themselves were killed as well. Glimpse of cryptid: 1. Wade's helmet camera also shows him from behind, held down by a giant brownish winged creature. 2. The cryptid appears attacking the Marines again; this time, it seemed to be hanging from the ceiling. Season 1 Episode8 Owl man January 27 2009 episode 8 The episode shows a pair of paranormal investigators called to research reports of demonic activity near a . Peter Grey, the leader, and his timid camerawoman, Jolene, go into the church and are frightened by a mentally unstable old woman named Hazel from . She starts a hysterical scream of a beast she saw, but the of the church appears and berates her. He describes the monster people had seen,it. Assuming the creature is an owl, they investigate in the because "owls live in belfrys". They find large bird droppings, a dead and severely mutilated , and (most disturbingly) an (the size of Peter's head) containing a human . They then interview a girl who saw the so-called "demon". The girl, Sue Anne Mills, began to have mental problems after her encounter. She reveals that the monster is aware of their presence and wants to stop them. They leave for the forest where she saw the animal, and Jolene begins to feel ill. Suddenly, the bird attacks and swoops down on them. It knocks the camerawoman down, briefly causes Sue Anne to go missing, and trips Mrs. Mills, but all escape unharmed and run to the church...as the creature follows. The leader and Hazel enter and Hazel reveals that the monster is after Sue Anne. The leader spots the monster and calls for everyone to hide in the , the holiest room in the church, but the bird chases them in there as well. Everyone crouches behind seats except for Hazel, who stands where she was, while the leader shouts at her to come back. In a shocking twist, Hazel shouts "It wants the girl because she's young and vulnerable...but so is an old woman!", and walks nonchalantly down the aisle. Everyone screams for her to come back, but she ignores them, and allows the monster to attack and presumably devour her. At the epilogue, it's revealed that the researchers were so frightened, they gave up their work indefinitely. Sue Anne recovered, and lived a normal existence. Hazel's disappearance was never explained, but her sacrifice caused sightings of the creature to diminish; however, since the incident, screams are still heard in the woods near the church giving indication the creature is still out there. Deaths:four confirmed Hazel sacrifices herself to the monster in order to protect Sue Anne. An unnamed victim's and a rat skull are found in an owl pellet as well. Also, a chicken is found dead and partially eaten. Glimpse of cryptid: 1.One can see its wings as it attacks Sue Anne and then Hazel. 2.A large, human-like shadow with giant flapping wings is briefly seen on the walls of the church as well. SEASON 1 EPISODE 9 Megaconda Febuary 3 2009 episode 9 This episode shows two animal activists Scott Summer and Evan Metcath gathering information on a company run by Ken Tobar, who also sells illegal animals. The scene is filmed via the camera the two are holding and security cameras dotted everywhere in a warehouse in San Jose, California. It begins with the two outside the gate of the warehouse. They are filming what they find, so they make an introduction to their findings. Scott then places a rug over the barbed wire fence, and they both crawl over. They are unaware that security guard Larry Johnson and his dog Bishop are patrolling the area. Using a crowbar, the two break into the warehouse, and start investigating. The security guard hears them, and starts looking for the sounds from inside the warehouse. The two end up finding a large room full of illegal lizards, snakes, and even some sort of large cat. The room is recorded on tape, and as they attempt to leave, Larry catches up with them and demands to know what is going on. As the two explain, he pulls out a gun and takes the tape out of the camera they are holding. He moves away from the two and tells them to get out. After the guard hurries away, Evan reveals that he has an extra tape, and they redo the scene. At the same time, Larry finds out that a huge crate with something in it, has been opened, and whatever was in it is not in it anymore. Suddenly, Bishop goes crazy when he sees something. The scene cuts back to Scott and Evan, who managed to find illegal animal parts being stocked. Then, the two hear a hissing sound that comes from behind them. They then decide to leave, and they think they find an exit. It goes back to Larry, and his dog breaks away from the guard and chases after something. The guard then goes after his dog. Larry then finds his dog, dead, by some crates. There is a large blood smear that leads to the dog, which makes the guard believe that whatever got him, dragged him there. He takes off running for the exit when he hears the same hissing sound. When it goes back to the other two, they find the large crate open and what they find inside is a snakeskin the size of a large rug. They later find a possible exit blocked by a crate. Scott then jumps on top of it, only to be grabbed by something from above. The man yells, but stops, dropping his crowbar. Evan panics. He rushes back the way he came and runs into the guard. They both dash for the exit, and escape the building. They hop the fence and run for their lives, leaving behind the camera with the tape inside. Later, Ken Tobar, the owner of the warehouse, shows up, and finds the camera. The camera shows his face, and he says, "Huh! This is my lucky day!" But then, he seems to be grabbed by something from behind. His scream is heard before the camera fades to static. Unfortunately, the security cameras do not show what had happened to him. In the aftermath, Evan and Larry's testimony prompted the FBI to search the warehouse, and confiscate a large number of exotic animals and animal parts. However, they were unable to find the creature Evan and Larry described. It can be assumed that the creature escaped into the wild. Deaths:three confirmed Scott and Tobar were possibly eaten off camera. The security guard's dog was also killed by the creature. Glimpse of cryptid: 1. The security tapes catch the view of the snake slithering by the security guard and his dog. 2.When the guard and Evan try to open the warehouse gate, the security cameras capture a brief shot of a giant snake slithering towards them. 3. After the cameraman drops his camera, a brief shot of the snake slithering past the camera is seen. Season 1 EPISODE 10 Thunderbird Febuary 3 2009 episode 10 In November 2007, three Chicago youths plan to go to a place called "The Ditch" to make a skateboarding video of themselves, breaking into a restricted area of a national park to get there. At first it was one boy, Paxton Reed, and his best friend Kevin Weller, but his friend brings his little brother Cole, because he has "mad skills". Cole soon has to go to the bathroom, and the two are left alone during the hike. Something large suddenly swoops down on them, and they are frightened. The younger boy returns from his rest stop, and believes that the others are lying when they claim that they saw a huge bird. Later, however, they find a dead canine (possibly a dog, coyote, or fox), hanging from (or impaled by) a branch. Disgusted at this sight (though naturally, being young boys, taking their time to poke it with a stick) they continue. They make it to "The Ditch" but Cole tries a new skateboarding trick causing him to fall and break his leg. The two others leave to find help (though Paxton suggests that they leave him behind and go home) and they hear the "bird" from above. Kevin suddenly gets called on his cell by his little brother on which they hear him scream and a bird screech. They frantically head to his location, but all they find is his skateboard and his helmet on the ground and his shoe hanging in a tree. In the epilogue, it is revealed that Cole Weller was discovered, badly injured, but still alive, at the bottom of a freeway interpass. He had no recollection of what happened to him. Deaths:one confirmed A canine is found dead. Glimpse of cryptid: 1.A large shadow can be seen above the boys. SEASON 1 EPISODE 11 Skinwalker Febuary 10 2009 Episode 11 On a return visit home from college, Allen Miller plans to videotape the ranch life he was raised into for his girlfriend. Also, he sees this as a chance to reconnect with his father Sam; they became estranged when Allen opted for college rather than take over the family business. That day, they decide to check on a mother sheep on the north edge of their property. Along the way, they encounter a strange native clad in wolf skin. They just shrug it off, however. When they get to the northernmost part of the ranch, Sam finds fresh coyote tracks in the area. Wanting to protect their sheep, Sam begins looking for it. During their search, strange things begin happening. The coyote tracks turn into human footprints, then they start hearing familiar voices from home although the truck's radio is turned off. They then hear the mother sheep cry out and a coyote in the background. Sam, having already lost too many of his livestock, manages to find the coyote and shoot it. However, it seemed to have disappeared. When they reach the pen holding the mother sheep, they find her dead and her baby missing. They then start hearing the howls of a whole pack of coyotes. Sensing that their family back home is in danger, they decide to head back home post haste. Along the way back, they nearly hit someone with their truck. When they go out to check on him, all that is left of him is his wolf skin pelt, wrapped around their missing baby sheep. Just down the road they see a coyote fleeing the scene. Impacted by the strange events back home, Allen went back to school and later switched his major from political sciences to Native American mythology. Deaths:one confirmed A mother sheep was killed supposedly by the creature. Glimpse of cryptid: 1.Footprints of the creature transition from coyote to human. 2.a quick shot of the beast is seen running across the road as the father and son flee in their truck. 3. Also, a wolf/coyote is caught transforming from beast to human. SEASON 1 EPISODE 12 Mothman Febuary 10 2009 episode 12 A few days after the collapse of the silver bridge, the F.B.I. bring in Roy Kirby, a man who witnessed the collapse, as well as his home movie footage. He tells the two men who are interrogating him, Major Tom Williams and his partner Carl Montgomery, that he frequently saw a large strange creature in the two weeks before the collapse. He soon grew obsessed with the creature, straining his relationship with his disbelieving wife Nancy. As expected, the two agents don't believe him, even going as far as to accuse Roy of causing the collapse. But Roy then remembers what an old woman he was trying to save from the collapse said: she saw it too. The F.B.I. release him, but take his footage. Roy resumes life with his wife, and promises never to speak of the creature again. In the epilogue, it is stated that a woman saw a moth man-like creature before the collapse though. Deaths:Fourty-six confirmed Due to the bridge collapse supposedly caused by the monster. However the show used the warning theory about Mothman so it is possible that the Mothman actually saved people. Glimpse of cryptid: 1.Several shots of the creature's glowing eyes as well as one shot of the creature flying off. 2. Silhouettes of the creature appear too. SEASON 1 EPISODE 13 Deathworm Febuary 17 2009 episode 13 Two ATV racers (both placed at the last two spots) competing in a three day, 500 mile race across the get lost. They rest in the desert for a while, but one of them is attacked by something. It strikes again later that night, this time leaving a corrosive venom on his leg, rendering him immobile. His partner leaves to find help (though the other seems to be aware that he won't live) and the other is dragged away by something large. The first one returns but can't find his partner; he takes his camera to deliver a message to anyone who finds it; only to reveal a swarm of creatures appearing then attacking him . In the epilogue, it's revealed that the bodies of the racers were never found, but their vehicles were. The authorities dismissed the burrows left at the site. Deaths:two confirmed The first racer was apparently dragged into the sand. The second racer was surrounded and attacked by multiple creatures. Glimpse of cryptid: 1.The creature is seen burrowing several times. 2.One of the racer's cameras sees the creature's head under the ATV. 3.The helmet cam catches multiple creatures attacking the racer. 4.It is hard to tell whether or not the quick shot of a large, red object attacking the camera was a "glimpse" as it took place during the intro and after the epilogue. Season 1 EPISODE 14 Devil Hound Febuary 17 2009 Episode 14 A group of four college students are ready to induct a new member to their group. Annabel Lilith, the leader, doubts the worthiness of this girl, whose name is "Nora Callarman", and plans to scare her. After picking Nora up, they all encounter a giant, rottweiler-like dog (Nora doesn't see it, as she is blindfolded) which promptly disappears. They head to a and Nora is given a test (she is still blindfolded so she can't see what's happening). They soon begin the ritual. Suddenly, the dog returns, barks at them and vanishes. Everyone freaks out but Annabel Lilith refuses to believe it is supernatural, and thinks it ran off, calling it a "sign". It had left a patch of scorched earth behind. Continuing the ritual, Annabel Lilith then forces Nora to drink what looks to be , but it is actually fake. Because Nora drank it with no fear or disgust, she is accepted. She begins bonding with Severin, the only boy of the group, but their walk is cut short when the dog appears. She tells Severin not to look at it. When it leaves, they find the others, with one of them having twisted her ankle after "running from that stupid dog". Nora reveals, with near expert perfection, that if you see it three times,you will die. Annabel Lilith thinks she's trying to scare them, but they decide to leave. As they leave, the engine nearly fails but starts up again. Annabel Lilith and Nora get into an argument, and only Severin notices a car coming toward them. In a flash, the crash site is shown, and Nora, bleeding heavily but otherwise unharmed, tries to wake Severin. It does not take her long to realize that he is dead and says, in a piteous tone, "You looked." She then leaves, petting the black dog as it trails beside her. It is revealed in the epilogue that there was no record that Nora was enrolled in the university or that she even existed. As a result, her true identity was unknown. As for the other teens, they were declared dead at the crash site, which had a horrendous smell to it afterward. Deaths:four confirmed Four of the five teens were killed in a car crash with another vehicle after seeing the creature three times. The fate of the people in the other vehicle is uncertain. Glimpse of cryptid: 1.A security camera, as well as Severin, the cameraman, filmed the -like creature jumping on the car. 2.During the ceremony, the creature is seen at a distance barking at them. 3.When the creature is chasing Nora and Serverin, they both freeze; the camera catches the creature barking in their faces while both of the teens' eyes were closed. 4.At the crash site, Severin's broken camera catches the creature following Nora as she leaves the crash site, but appears to have lost its supernatural abilities, as Nora is able to pet it without harm (However, this may also imply that Nora herself is not human). SEASON 2 EPISODE 1 Vampire September 29 2009 Episode 15 The Redding family has just moved into a new house and has installed cameras to monitor their nine year old son in case he sleepwalks like he did a year before. The son is in his room when the closet door opens by an unseen figure, after he and his mother have left, leaving the camera behind, the closet slowly closes shut. In the middle of the night, a hairy sort of human looking creature walks next the boy's bed, he starts screaming, scaring the creature away. Assuming that the cause is a raccoon infestation, the parents hire an exterminator to deal with the pests. The next day the son goes into the basement looking for his teddy bear and finds the exterminator. After finding a hole that leads to a secret room on the other side of the wall, the exterminator finds some nests inside, but the creature attacks and kills him. After the family notices he's been gone for a while, the son goes into the basement, finding the nests and his body. The creature comes out and chases him upstairs. The family tries to hold the basement door shut, but it forces it open. They hide in the boy's bedroom with the door barricaded, but the creature claws a giant hole in the door and grabs at the husband. In desperation, he grabs a broken off chunk of wood and stabs it repeatedly in the chest until it falls away. The creature's body is not recovered. Deaths:two confirmed The exterminator is attacked, killed, and Also a man was caught being attacked on a security camera at a gas station. Glimpse of cryptid: 1.The creature is seen on a security camera killing a man in the prologue. 2.When the boy is sleeping a hairy human-like creature comes by his bed. 3.When the exterminator finds the nests you can see a very ugly, purple, skinless creature with veins popping out attack him. 4.After the boy finds the exterminator's body you can see the vampiric creature chasing him and the family throughout the house. SEASON 2 EPISODE 2 Lizard man September 29 2009 episode 16 News crews document a local fire department's descent into the murky depths of the city sewer in response to an old lady whose cat Mr. Smithers is trapped, or as she states, "pulled under". They head underground a find a skinless carcass and assume it's Mr. Smithers, but they hear a meow. They travel more and find the cat, but he runs off so the female firefighter goes after it calling his name. But then a dark figure jumps at her and attacks. The rest of the group hear screams and a male firefighter tells the newspeople to stay and he finds her alive with some scrapes, cuts, and possibly bites. Meanwhile, the newspeople wander off and the dark figure attacks them, the firefighters hear and run towards them, only to find the newspeople dead and partially eaten. The two find a way out of the sewer via a barred stormdrain but the male can't fit and the monster is heading towards them so the male runs to the monster and tells his partner to stay. You can see the shadows of the male with a torch clearly with signs of a struggle and hear growling. You can hear the male screaming and there is silence. The female sees a figure coming towards her and she cries out she will kill the monster and to stay back but it's revealed that it is just the male, alive. The results of the subsequent investigation are still pending. Deaths:five confirmed The news reporter and her cameraman are attacked and killed by the creature. The cat they were trying to save was also killed and probably eaten by the lizard man. There were also some dead animals found. A dog was killed in the prologue. The creature itself was severely wounded and possibly slain by the firemen. Glimpse of cryptid: 1. When the female firefighter goes to see if the cat is dead, you can see a dark figure jump out at her. 2.The creatures arms can be seen when it is attacked by the fireman. 3.Also a large figure is seen in the prologue. SEASON 2 EPISODE 3 Southern sasquatch October 6 2009 episode 17 A city slicker goes on a hunting trip with his fiance's two brothers. Along the way they spot a strange creature that one of the brothers shoots at. After they arrive at the deer stand, the brothers attempt to send the man on a , but the creature comes after him causing the brothers to shoot at it. When they arrive back at the spot they find a giant footprint, and the man missing. Later that night as they search for him they find his jacket and the creature grabs one of the brothers from behind, the other brother runs and meets the man. They try to find their way back to the stand when they find the other brother's body hanging in the tree. The creature then attacks and the man runs leaving the brother behind. He makes it back to the stand, only to find to his horror that the rope ladder has been torn down. The creature then attacks him. In the epilogue it's revealed that all three of their bodies were recovered. Deaths:three confirmed All three hunters were killed by the beast. The creature was shot at however, it's assumed that their shots missed or only scratched the beast. Glimpse of cryptid: 1.A dark silhouette of the creature can be seen as it approaches the first brother from behind. 2. later the creature's head and arm can be seen as it hideously mauls the second brother. 3.finally the creature's arms,head and torso can be seen as it attacks the third brother. SEASON 2 EPISODE 4 WereWolf October 13 2009 Episode 18 Filmmaker Austin Pace gets access into an investigation of a series of animalistic homicides the press call "The Beast Killer Murders". He then gets permission to be with Officers Warren and Mendoza on surveillance at a bar that's where the victims were last seen alive. They then follow a suspicious man bringing a woman to his residence. With no visual on the suspect, they are about to reposition when they heard screaming. Soon after they rush into the house. They go into a kitchen finding bloody pawprints (yet there's no pet), broken glass, and a piece of fur. They investigate the basement and find the woman injured. Austin is instructed to stay with the woman identified as Sophie Montaro while the cops look for their suspect. They find later find him mauled to death on the top of the staircase. Austin is calming down Sophie only to have the officers go down and tell Austin to back away from the her. The filmmaker turns around to see that Sophie now has a more beastly appearance and mauls him while the two officers open fire on her. Deaths:Twenty-three confirmed Over the course of eight months the creature killed twenty-one victims including the woman seen in the prologue. The suspect and Austin were attacked, clawed at, and killed by the creature. The creature was probably killed by the officers when they were shooting at it while it was attacking Austin. Glimpse of cryptid: 1.When the woman gets attacked at the bar in the prologue, you can see it's arm reaching her. 2.At the end it is revealed that Sophie is the creature, when the filmmaker is being attacked you can see multiple shots of her looking more wolf-like. Season 2 episode5 Death crawler October 20 2009 episode19 An Entomologist and her husband are stranded on mysterious unknown shore due to motor troubles. While the husband is working on their boat, the entomologist goes exploring in the jungle for insects. After walking around for a while she finds a boot which is actually connected to a skeleton. Discovering it has a camera, she takes it thinking it will explain what happened to them. When she and her husband go to see it again he stops thinking a thorn is in his shoe, but he's actually been bitten by a death crawler. Several hours later her husband's injury has gotten worse and she decides to watch the tape she found. On it she finds a video from June of 1999 of several people being chased and attacked by several centipedes about the size of snakes. After seeing that they had a medical kit in the video she goes looking for it. After she finds it and takes some supplies and a she goes back to her husband. While in their tent, the lightning reveals that a centipede about two feet long is crawling on the side of the tent, so she knocks it off. Another one tries to crawl into the tent, but they manage to keep them out and escape to their boat. In the last few seconds, they have drifted into the sea and the husband looks at something in the boat in horror. Deaths:nine confirmed The entomologist finds a skeleton in the jungle. In the epilogue it is revealed that the entomologist and her husband are killed and discovered a few weeks later after their boat drifted ashore, they were slightly decomposed and several puncture wounds were on their bodies. It is unclear if the other people in the 1999 video were also killed, and some of the death crawlers themselves could have been killed when they were attacked with the machete. Glimpse of cryptid: 1. The cryptid is a large centipede. It was sliced half by the hunter. Its body was still moving. 2.After the husband is bitten, you can see a giant centipede run away. 3. When they are in their tent you can clearly see a death crawler crawling on the side and on top when the lightning flashes. 4.While they are running to their boat, you can see a few trying to attack them. Season 2 EPISODE 6 Whiteriver monster October 27 2009 Episode20 Season 2 Episode 7 Jersy Devil November 3 2009 Episode 21 Season 2 Episode 8 Aliens November 10 2009 Episode 22 Season 2 Episode 9 Bear Lake Monster November 17 2009 Episode 23 Season 2 Episode 10 Dover Demon November 24 2009 Episode 24